Before the Storm
by Epsilon Zeta
Summary: There may not be a lot of CCS in this story because this just does some setting up. First person to review gets to pick which storyline to go for.


Author's Notes: This story sets up the background for some of my later stories with Ayame and the Dreamscape. Please ask me any questions so I can clear them up ASAP.   
  
Disclaimers: Cardcaptors belong to CLAMP, I own my interpretation of the Dreamscape (original idea belonged to Rush, another fanfic author out there on the net) and Strider. Nxla, original Juicer concept, Federation of Magic, Psyscape, High Magus O.C.C. and other stuff belong to Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books.  
  
Before the Storm  
  
"Just place him on the operation table and I'll be back with your advance payment." She was lucky that Daggen taught her how to speak Euro or else she wouldn't be able to reserve the shop. The juicing process is extremely expensive but Daggen and Nxla needed a juicer. Any juicer.  
  
She tapped her staff to transport herself to the Psyscape. It was a barren wasteland, due to the battles between Nxla's forces and the combined forces of the Cyberknights, the Cyber-Samurai and the Coalition. 'Never thought that they would put up an excellent resistance.'   
  
She flew towards the gigantic demon. Nxla wasn't that difficult to spot since he was two hundred stories tall. The demon noticed Ayame heading towards him. "ANY SUCCESS?" he boomed. She nodded. "I have someone. All I need is the credits for the juicing process. Now about my compensation..."  
  
A pillar of energy was shot towards Ayame. It took five minutes for her body to absorb the increase in power. "REMEMBER THAT I REQUIRE THE JUICER'S SERVICES MORE THAN YOUR FRIEND."   
  
She quickly transported to the headquarters of the Federation of Magic. It was amazing that the Federation was able to survive underground in the Psyscape for eons. After her aura was scanned, the doors opened to reveal Daggen, High Magus.   
  
"How are you, my friend?" She forced herself to smile. "The day's been quite smooth." She knew it would be a matter of time until the Preserver meets up with Strider and obtains the ability to shift between dimensions. Fortunately, she masked her dimension trail so it would take some time before they caught on.   
  
"I assume you are here for the credits? It wasn't easy...I had to steal all these black market items but they should fetch the money needed." She looked at the artifacts with approval. "I'll start selling these right away."  
  
"That reminds me, can you have a juicer as soon as possible? Ardronyx is gaining a lot of respect from the Federation elders. You know how much he hates me after I opened an Astral Hole, sending his Fire Dragon Hatchling somewhere else." Ayame nodded. "You told me the story several times. I understand..."  
  
As she left, she pondered why Nxla would require a juicer. After all, the guy can take a lot of hits and his forces are high in number. She shrugged the feeling off as she entered the black market.   
  
"Here is a bag with two hundred thousand universal credits. Begin the juicing process." The mechanic checked the bag and grunted in satisfaction. Ayame felt slightly embarrassed. A powerful sorceress such as herself has to pay for services and goods!!! Unfortunately, the security force also consists of Techno-Wizards and Mind Melters. She has to play it right.  
  
It has been two hours since the mechanic started working on Zachary. Finally he emerged, giving the OK sign. She got up to look at the new juicer. "Are you awake?" He couldn't reply. He was still in shock from the new bio-comp system on his body.   
  
It was going to be tough to constantly control him with Possession but thanks to Nxla's boost, she can sustain the spell for several weeks. "The stage is set. All we need are the stars..."  
  
Well, at least I got one review for "Illusions of the Dreamscape." It doesn't look like much CCS now but it will get there as soon as someone reviews this story. First review gets to choose which storyline to go for: Nxla or Daggen.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
